Agent K
by AmbiguousOuroboros
Summary: When one of the top under world crinimals makes an appearance at a school, Pinkerton, its up to a secret task force to aprehend her, and to do so they need to send in an under cover agent. Who is this agent? And how will they act with the other students?
1. Chapter 1

**INK: The Invisible Network of Kids story :D Plot and some OC's belong to me blah blah blah I don't actually own anything from INK blah blah And because it isn't really made clear in the chapter there are seven people in the conference room: George Jefferson(South America), Kimbley Noel(Africa), Marsha Hines(Asia), Hope Green(Europe), John Smith(North America) and Catharine Bellows(Australia) and they all have apprentices that will be introduced latter in the story :D**

**No One's POV.**

"This woman has been terrorizing people from all over the world! We've had sightings from Germany, Canada, Egypt, Madagascar, Australia almost every major city and hundreds of other places! Some places we don't even know about! We need to stop her now!" Yelled one George Jefferson, or that's what he was known as anyway. Everyone in the large conference room had taken on a false Identity for a multitude of different reasons but all came to the point of keeping the person alive. Many people in the room nodded in agreement, this woman had been too many countries over the time span of 15 years to try to recruit more followers, either by choice or force but was mostly the latter.

"I agree, George-Kun, but we are yet to be informed on her latest whereabouts. Until new information comes we are better off staying in the shadows and not wasting agents on a wild gooses chase.' Marsha stated, her words tinted with a Japanese accent that only seemed to make her more sophisticate then she already looked with her dark intelligent eyes hidden by a pair of glasses perched on her nose, a smart sensible outfit and her long hair held back from her face in a crocodile clip. She was basically knowledge in human form, making everyone else in the room look like idiotic fools.

The room went quite for a few minutes as everyone contemplated what their next strategy could be, the silence however was broken as the giant wood doors were slammed open by George's apprentice Amy.

"Sir, Sir-Offf!" She was cut off as she face planted on the carpeted floor sending papers flying in all directions.

"Ugh, what is it Amy? I told you not to interrupt me during one of my meetings!" George said angrily from across the table at his young apprentice of twenty years.

"I-I'm sorry Sir! It's just that information on the whereabouts of Casadie Macbeth has come to our attention and I was sent to inform you immediately!" Amy stuttered as she held her bloody nose and began to gather the papers that she had dropped.

"WHAT!" Kimbley Noel yelled while jumping from his seat, making Catherine and Marsha at his sides jump in surprise as his usually calm personality was pushed aside to make way for alarm.

"Calm down, Kimbley!" Hope yelled from across the table, her dark blue eyes showing a dangerous annoyance that could not go unnoticed. Kimbley slowly sat down, shuffling papers around his area while mumbling angrily.

"Where was she spotted?" Catharine asked as she fiddled absently with a pen.

"Ugh….. A small school in Australia if memory serves, ma'am! Pinkerton, she has been working in secret as a teacher there for the past month, ma'am!" Amy said, saluting with her right arm making a file worth a folders fall on her head.

"Sound like it'd be a job for one of my agents then!" Catharine said happily as she snapped the pen in half and throwing the remains over her shoulder.

"But it is in the middle of a school term, Catharine. We should enroll a student from another country and say there from a student exchange program." Marsha pointed out. "One of my agents would very well suit the job. She could enter as a senior and easily get all the information we need."

"Oh pish posh! A student from a student exchange program will be monitored and will have to leave after only a small amount of time! Plus if we enroll an agent as a straight up senior I think people would get suspicious." Catharine reasoned, she leaned forward in her seat and pushed a large red button that was just within reach.

"Hey Kayla! Can send in K?... M'kay thanks!" after a minute of silence the doors once again opened to reveal a small but lean figure standing in the door frame.

"What! Are you kidding me! We cannot send a /child/ for a job like this!" John yelled in outrage as he pointed a judgmental figure at the emotionless girl that stood before them.

"Oh pish posh! Look at her file and success records! She has yet to fail a single test that we've thrown at her! And that includes a five star mission! Not even Marsha's 'precious' agent passed one of 'em!" Catharine yelled back as murmurs of uncertainty were passed. Catharine sighed in agitation.

"Fine take the file yourself if you don't believe me!" She said and threw a file at John's face. John sneered at her but read the file none the less. He frowned angrily.

"It seems she is qualified for this mission… However! Since she is your apprentice Catharine, YOU shall be the one to prepare her for her journey to 'Pinkerton' and help her with her passports. Welcome to the team Agent-K, good luck and good radiance" John replied angrily as he stormed out of the room.

"Well I think someone could use a happy meal!" Catharine mumbled half to herself. "Don't worry about him K he's always been a bit of a fruit loop. Now come on, we gotta get you ready for school!" With that Catharine herded Agent-K out of the room for her to prepare for her mission. So down the hall they walked unbeknownst to them….

That someone was watching…..

**Tada! Tis finished!**

**So who is this mysterious agent-K? Will she be friends with INK? Heh that rhymed X3 Please comment!**

**Whiskas1393 =^..^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**M'Kay! Chapter two of my story Agent-K! Hope you like! =^..^=**

**~Agent-K's POV~**

I hadn't been in the agency for very long. In fact this was only my sixth month into my training! Most agents had to train for a whole year before they were even close to becoming a top agent but the higher ups saw my 'potential' and made me an effective immediate agent assistant.

Which was the most utterly _/BORING/_ job ever!

All I did was paper work and filling for missions I'd much rather be on! I had the qualifications to go on the hardest missions with nothing but a single unit! But I was stuck in a building, underground, in an office, behind a desk, stacking friken' files! I sighed for god knows what time that morning as I continued my slow work through the item of my loathing, files. Maybe if I shredded them? Nobody would notice would they? They were just pieces of paper with symbols on them after all...

I click the paper shredder by the side of my-incredibly crowded-desk on.

It whirs.

It sputters.

It chokes.

It dies.

I smash it with my fists.

"Well, so much for plan 'A'." I grumble gloomily as I continue my endeavour through the stacks of dead trees, smooshed and squashed into little, coloured, flat, rectangles.

"Hey, K~!" Catharine-My superior- basically screamed in my ears, making me drop the pile of files that had taken me just over two hours to sort.

I swear sometimes I just want to kill that woman!

"K~! What're you doing in here? Your 'spose to be getting ready for your mission!"

"What? My mission? But that's not till next week is it not, Ma'am?" I need to stay direct and to the point...

Others Catharine will forget what we're talking about again...

"Nah~! Its _/tomorrow/_! I better get you started!" Catharine hollered excitedly, her Aussie accent only adding to her excited sounding shouts.

"Have you even packed yet? What about your passports? Your alias? Favourite colour? How many fingers am I holding up?" Oh god, how did she talk like that?

"Um... No I haven't packed. Nothing has been done about my passports. I don't have an alias yet. Ugh... Black? And you're not holding up any fingers, Ma'am!" And how the hell did I manage to answer her?

"WRONG!" Oh great, now what?

"What did I not do? I do believe I answered all your questions correctly, Ma'am!" I really did hate calling people 'Ma'am' but people hated me calling them that so I stuck with it.

"How do _/you/ _know I'm not holding up any fingers in an alternate time frame _/or/_ dimension?" That's my leader, powerful, smart and a Dr. Who fanatic.

"I don't, Ma'am. I assumed you meant in this time frame and dimension, Ma'am!" That's right; I'll answer like the good little soldier I am... I'm only here for my own gain anyway...

"Haha~! I like you K! You actually go along with my Whovian fantasies!" And with that I'm dragged out of my drab little office (Thank god!) and towards the 'Mission Preparation Centre'...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alias? Completely unoriginal.

Outfit? Dragged from the dump.

Clothing packed? All the same as what I was wearing.

Favourite Colour? I still have no clue what that had to do with any of this.

But that was just my opinion of it all. Catharine seemed exceptionally pleased with herself as she chatted happily with the 'hot helper guy' as she called him. Another sigh from me as I continued shoving pile after pile of clothing into my giant suite case.

"Hey, K~! What are ya doing that for? Jerry here will do it for you! Won't you Jerry?" Catharine turns around to face 'Jerry' and give him the biggest, poutiest face I have ever seen, complete with wide puppy-dog eyes and quivering bottom lip.

"I-I uh- Sure! I-I'll just get started right away, Miss!" And with that said Jerry was sent to work packing my suite case as Catharine herded me out and away again.

"Now where are we going if you don't mind me asking, Ma'am?" I questioned as we rounded a corner.

"Were going to the flight deck, silly! How else do you think you're going to get to Pinkerton?" Catharine said as she laughed like a maniac.

Well... She is a maniac. So she laughed like the maniac she was.

"B-But I've still got to go to the briefing for the mission! And all my clothing and weapons will be left behind!" Was this woman mad? How did she expect me to do anything if I had nothing!

"Oh Pish posh! In my days as a spy all you had was you wit to get you outta things! Now get your rump in that plane and make your mama proud!" And after some slight arguing-and a small explosion- I was shoved on the plane and sent on my way as all my stuff was left behind.

I really did hate my job sometimes...

**It's done :D I finally finished the next chapter of Agent-K :DDDDDDDDDDD I was kinda hoping to have K at Pinkerton by now but the chapter started turning around on me and finished off like this instead :3 But you'll get to see how she interacts with the other students in Pinkerton next chapter :3 **

**Feed the author and leave a comment! (Seriously, I'm HUNGRY!)**

**Whiskas1393 =^..^= **


End file.
